1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharging device equipped with a weighing mechanism for measuring the weight of the discharged liquid, a method of measuring weight of the liquid, a method of discharging the liquid, and a method of manufacturing a color filter.
2. Related Art
As a droplet discharging device equipped with a weighing mechanism for measuring the weight of the discharged liquid, there is known a droplet discharging device having at least one droplet discharging head for discharging droplets to a work, and an discharging amount measuring liquid receiving section for receiving the droplet discharged by the droplet discharging head for measuring the amount of discharging of the droplet of the droplet discharging head (see JP-A-2004-209429). Further, there is proposed a droplet discharging system equipped with a chamber, which houses the droplet discharging device, and the inside environmental condition of which is adjustable.
In the droplet discharging system described above, when the droplet discharging head ejects a droplet to the discharging amount measuring liquid receiving section, the environmental condition inside the chamber is controlled to be the same environmental condition controlled when a droplet is discharged to a work. According to the document, by thus accurately measuring the amount of discharging of the droplet previously, the amount of discharging can be adjusted to an appropriate value.
On the other hand, there is known a droplet discharging device provided with a plurality of head units (or carriages) each mounting a plurality of droplet discharging heads in accordance with growth in the size of the substrate (see JP-A-2005-254797).
In the case in which the droplet discharging system described above is intended to be applied to the past droplet discharging device provided with the plurality of head units, a large sized chamber is required for controlling the environmental condition for measuring the weight or drawing on the work by discharging droplets. In such a condition, it has problematically been difficult to make the environmental condition or the drive condition of the droplet discharging head the same in both the weight measurement and the actual drawing operation by appropriately arranging the weighing mechanism for measuring the weight of a droplet and the head units.